Soldados
by Missari90
Summary: - Historia bélica, post- guerra- Mischa es un soldado creado para resistir en el campo de batalla, sin embargo le otorgaron el derecho de entrar a la sociedad humana, así que decide encontrar a su amigo de la infancia Sergei que desapareció hace mucho tiempo. En esta historia se encontrarán con el horror que les hacia sufrir La Empresa, la guerra, y la sociedad.
1. Proyectos

**SOLDADOS, PROYECTOS Y PROTOTIPOS DE LA EMPRESA**

**Prototipo I: (Primer hombre): **nacimiento de probeta, solo especímenes masculinos, diseñados para no sentir miedo, se suprimió la capacidad emotiva a través de entrenamientos, a excepción de la agresividad, su fuerza era comparable con la de dos hombres, veloces, agiles, capacidad mental promedio, pensamiento individual, alto sentido de la alerta, poca capacidad de seguir ordenes, este prototipo falla debido a que consideraban a su igual como enemigo, poca capacidad para resolver problemas. Proyecto fallido, orden de eliminación.

**Prototipo II:** Espécimen asexual, se decide eliminar el aparato reproductor, los prototipos son sumisos, receptividad a las órdenes, alto coeficiente intelectual, agiles, veloces, su fuerza disminuye considerablemente, su habilidad para el ataque decayó. Proyecto fallido, la orden de la empresa decidió eliminarlos como sujetos de experimentos o dianas para los próximos proyectos.

**Prototipo III:** solo especímenes masculinos, se devuelven características sexuales, se implementa el pensamiento de colmena, no atacan a su semejante a menos de que sea una orden, poseen gran obediencia, índices muy altos de tolerancia al dolor. Tienen alto coeficiente intelectual, memoria fotográfica, la estructura del cuerpo es altamente resistente, huesos, músculos y piel. Alta habilidad para el razonamiento en situaciones de estrés, d veces más ágil y fuerte que un hombre común. Se crean una seis series de 50 sujetos cada una, se decide hacer un proceso de eliminación para que los sujetos que queden formen la categoría uno y dos. Fallos: debido al pensamiento colmena o enjambre al estar en soledad y oscuridad por tiempos prolongados acumulan demasiado estrés y terminan sufriendo de ira. Otro efecto es el desarrollo de características emotivas. Este prototipo fue usado hasta el cierre de la empresa.

**Prototipo IV: **Se implementa el pensamiento colmena, sin embargo mantienen como prioridad el cumplimiento del objetivo, por lo tanto deciden que si hay especímenes o factores que afecten la misión sean eliminados o dejados atrás, d veces más agiles y fuertes que un hombre común, alto coeficiente intelectual, alta habilidad de aprendizaje y razonamiento, nivel de obediencia alto, reconocimiento al superior se elimina el primer efecto secundario del prototipo III si embargo podían desarrollar o aprender características emocionales, fue el sello de la empresa hasta su cierre.

**Prototipo V: (Vírgenes): **Creación de mujeres fue una única serie de 120 prototipos se hizo eliminación de partes innecesarias para que no existiría la procreación, son más agiles y veloces que los prototipos III y IV, sin embargo no son tan fuertes, dos veces la fuerza de un hombre común, obedencia, habilidad de aprendizaje, razonamiento de situación, y coeficiente intelectual alto, sus cuerpos son esbeltos y pequeños, de alto rendimiento y flexibilidad. La empresa decide conservar por efecto de eliminación 35.


	2. Capítulo 1: Favores

**SOLDADOS**

**Capítulo 1: Favores**

Se detuvo en el lado opuesto del camino que separaba el banco de roca del sendero, el viento levantó su gabardina e hizo que se escondiera su cara en la bufanda, era un noviembre particularmente frío, no era que sintiera diferencia alguna a estar en camiseta, pero el programa de reintegración a la sociedad les había enseñado sobre el código de vestimenta a llevar, no le dedico un segundo pensamiento al asunto y dejó que una pareja que hacia jogging pasara y fijó la mirada en el hombre que ocupaba el asiento, cuya vista permanecía vacía y distante, bien podría estar observando a los niños jugando en el tobogán, a la chica que paseaba a los perros, o la señora que llevaba la carriola, y aunque sus ojos no se posaron en ella un instante, sabía que había notado su presencia, y estableciendo un acuerdo tácito se adelantó y se sentó en el otro extremo de la banca, ninguno de los dos habló en las horas que llevaban a la tarde, para ellos las palabras sobraban. Cualquiera que pasase por allí podría jurar que eran unos completos extraños que por casualidades de la vida compartían el mismo banco.

Habían sucedido dos años desde que vio al último Soldado, y en los diez que habían transcurrido desde el proyecto de reintegración, nunca se había aproximado a ninguno. Había encontrado algunos en América, otros en Alemania, y unos pocos en Moscú. Al observarlos de lejos parecía que el programa de adaptación había sido un completo éxito, algunos incluso llevaban cochecitos de bebé, nunca encontró a un soldado perteneciente al proyecto V, ella era la única que quedaba.

Parecía que todas habían decidido completar el servicio…

Observó al hombre que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del banco había cambiado, pero recordaba la misión en la que habían luchado. Misión especial Titanes, perteneciente al cuerpo 4, Número de Serie de su compañero 4-322, número de muertos 34, 31 pertenecientes a líneas enemigas, objetivo cumplido. Mischa podía recordar con exactitud cada una de las misiones, como una fotografía que había quedado impresa en su cabeza, sin embargo lo que más recordaba era el ruido y las voces, las que habían acallado eran las más altas.

Habían sido los héroes anónimos de una guerra sin sentido, ninguno tenía un nombre para ser recordado, sus acciones habían desaparecido en una oleada mediática que ocurrió cuando murió La Empresa, esta fue acusada de actos de exterminio y violaciones contra la moral humana. ¿Pero ellos podían ser juzgados como humanos?. El gobierno había decido eliminar cada uno de los escuadrones pertenecientes a los proyectos III, IV, V, y hacer como si estas monstruosidades sin capacidad de sentir emoción alguna, no hubiesen existido, nadie sabía que se podía aprender a sentir, los primeros 2 prototipos habían sido exterminados hace tiempo, eran los llamados carne de cañón. Sin embargo protestas organizadas sobre los derechos humanos, les habían otorgado a los pertenecientes al proyecto IV y V el derecho a elegir, podían tratar de adaptarse a la sociedad humana o completar la misión. El proyecto III era demasiado inestable para caminar entre los hombres, todos ellos fueron incinerados. Mischa se preguntó, si su elección fue la correcta. Se dijo que sí. Los llamaron héroes sin nombre y los ubicaron en regiones donde no pudieran causar conflicto.

Mucho antes de que todo eso ocurriera Mischa había respondido a sinnúmero de nombres, Proyecto V, número 11, Serie 5- 11, Elizabeth, Lauren, Betty Smith, Leah Clifford, Milena Diatlov, luego Anna, después Maaya… Pero era Mischa el que había elegido, porque solo él la llamaba así.

El Soldado con el que compartía el asiento, tenía la barba entre cana, llevaba varios días sin afeitarse, una serie fina de arrugas surcaban sus ojos, y marcaba fuertemente el ceño, ¿era eso lo que los humanos llamaban preocupación o sufrimiento?. Él había cambiado, ya no era el muchacho esbelto y letal con el que había luchado, su rostro se había enrojecido por el frío, y las finas arrugas lo avejentaban, aparentaba treinta y tantos. Parecía cansado.

Él había madurado…

Mischa suspiró, para ella el cambió había terminado al cumplir los 17, medía un metro cincuenta y cinco, y a duras penas aparentaba dieciocho, tenía el característico cabello blanco y ojos índigo de su serie. Alzó la mirada, el sol estaba bajo y las nubes empezaban a adquirir un tono gris, eran las 4:45 de la tarde. Dejo que el sol la cegara un instante para volver a aquel tiempo donde Sergei y ella se habían conocido, de todas maneras no faltaba mucho para marcharse de allí. Ella se lo había prometido.

"Sergei observo a la pequeña chica mientras sostenía el vendaje improvisado que le había puesto sobre el ojo, este ya estaba empapado en sangre, hizo lo que pudo con los pocos suministros de la enfermería, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar enfermería, solo habían dos catres de metal oxidado con unos finos colchones manchado de la sangre seca y marrón de otros que pasaron por allí, y un armario donde lo único que había conseguido eran unas pocas vendas, pinzas y alcohol. Ella temblaba, probablemente no lo notaba, pero él sí.

- Mischa…-

El sol entraba por la pequeña ventanilla enrejada y caí directamente sobre la cama de la joven. Le habían dado 2 horas para recuperarse y volver al entrenamiento o el nuevo objetivo a cazar sería ella, Sergei se había escurrido del campo de entrenamiento para ayudarla, probablemente recibiría un castigo del que jamás se olvidaría, pero pensó que a la velocidad que su hipófisis producía endorfinas no sería más que una cuestión de azotes, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo estaba más preocupado por el destino de Mischa, una esquirla de metal de una bala se había enterrado en su ojo izquierdo. Probablemente habría seguido luchando, pero la sangre caía delante de sus ojos imposibilitándole la vista… fallo el tiro y bajo el arma. El comandante detuvo el entrenamiento, y observo los daños, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le dio dos horas para la cacería.

Sergei suspiró y se acostó sobre el otro catre, no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo rezar. Pero nadie les había enseñado hacerlo, después de todo Dios solo respondía las plegarias de sus hijos. Comenzó a silbar una canción que había escuchado en la radio robada, al pensar en ella, sentía consuelo y soñaba con un destino diferente. Para él soñar era un don con el que había nacido, era el único que tenía la capacidad de sentir empatía, de comprender como se sentían los demás. Defecto de fábrica le llamaban. Recordó como había llorado cuando de pequeños les habían enseñado a dos perros hambrientos, que se mataban uno al otro, para sobrevivir, tenían que ganarse su sustento y así como su vida como aquellos perros, si ya no servían, eran la carne fresca para la próxima cacería, se preguntó si alguien los consideraba algo más que perros.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Mischa se había sentado todavía sosteniendo el vendaje y observándole con curiosidad, con el único ojo bueno que tenía, temblaba, había perdido mucha sangre.

- Espera Mischa no te muevas-

En tres zancadas cruzó la habitación y abrió el armario, buscando cobijas, encontró una apolillada y la puso sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

- Pensé que morirías allí- dijo frotándole los hombros y las manos para hacerla entrar en calor. No se dio cuenta de que reía de alivio al verla sentada.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la pequeña…

- ¿El qué? –

- El sonido que hacías, ¿qué es?

- ¿Qué sonido? – preguntó extrañado, Mischa no supo imitarlo.

- Ah, este…- Silbó una parte de la canción – Es música, se llama Blackbird, un día te la mostraré- dijo pensando en el pequeño radio que habí robado-

Sergei miró a Mischa y rio al ver que ambos ojos de color índigo seguían allí, devolviéndole la mirada. Tomó la mano que tenía el vendaje y encontró que el trozo de metal estaba allí. Abrazó a Mischa riendo y silbando de alivio, apartó los cabellos ensangrentados que se habían pegado a la herida.

Mischa se dejó abrazar y concluyó que Sergei se había equivocado, no era el silbido lo que ella señalaba, pero decidió llamar a ese sonido música de todos modos.

Cuando Mischa regresó de sus memorias, el sol se había puesto en el parque, el soldado a que acompañaba había visto el último atardecer. Y se encontró preguntando si algún día encontraría, a ese muchacho de ojos verdes otra vez. Pero para entonces se había puesto de pie y estaba siguiendo al hombre a su departamento, cuando habló por teléfono con él le prometió que a cambio de la información que había guardado en el sobre dentro de su gabardina, le ayudaría a completar su misión.


	3. Capítulo 2: No estoy en casa

**Capítulo 2: Cuando estoy en casa, no estoy en casa **

**Canción: I'm not at home - Clint Mansell**

Mischa caminó bajo la fría lluvia de otoño, la oscuridad ocultaba las manchas de sangre que tenía su gabardina, que empezaba a verse como acuarela debido al agua. Su rostro solo era iluminado cuando pasaba debajo de una farola, no tenía expresión alguna. No había mucha gente en la calle y los que corrían tratando de ocultarse bajos sus sombrillas no le prestaban atención. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato, no parpadeaba. Era consciente que el niño que se refugiaba bajo el escaparate de la drugstore, la seguía con la mirada, cruzó por el callejón que llevaba a los edificios del gobierno donde vivía.

Estos consistían en tres viejas edificaciones cuadradas de cuatro pisos, construidas en ladrillos rojos que presentaban una serie de graffitis obscenos en algunos de sus lados. Mischa camino rápidamente a la puerta de entrada de la primera construcción, sacó las llaves del bolsillo del impermeable y abrió la puerta de vidrio y metal. La temperatura del lugar solo estaba unos grados más alta que la de afuera. No había calefacción en el edificio, ni ascensor. Mischa chorreaba agua como si hubiera salido de una piscina, espero dos minutos sobre la alfombra, y observó el lugar que era dominado por un oscuro papel tapiz de flores, que ya se estaba despegando y una araña polvorienta que le daba un aspecto lúgubre a todo el recinto, Mischa vio que la puerta del departamento del conserje estaba abierta y tenía una vieja T.V sintonizando un partido de futbol de algún país extranjero. No estaba allí.

Mischa corrió hacia las oscuras escaleras, saltando los escalones que crujían, ya los había memorizado. Vivía en la tercera planta, su único vecino de piso era una anciana senil que tenía un feo gato naranja de hocico aplanado, se destetaban mutuamente, así que cuando Mischa llegó al 3-4, el gato le dedicó un bufido, parecía esperarla. Lo apartó con el pie de su puerta e indignado intento morderla. Abrió la estrecha puerta de madera pintada de verde, entró y la cerró de un portazo.

Buscó el interruptor a tientas y una bombilla desnuda ilumino el pequeño apartamento de 60 x 60. Cogió el sobre que estaba un poco mojada y el arrojo sobre la mesa de la cocina, se desprendió de la empapada gabardina, y la tiró en el piso. Hizo lo mismo con las demás prendas, camino en ropa interior hacia el diminuto baño que se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada, encendió la luz que parpadeo un par de veces antes de alumbrar y se deshizo de las dos últimas prendas que le quedaban, cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar su largo cabello, sentándose en el borde de la bañera, evadía conscientemente su mirada del espejo, el cual siempre le señalaba lo diferente que era. Tenía varias cicatrices pequeñas que solo podían observarse a la luz del bombillo fluorescente, y más larga que iba de su clavícula derecha y pasa por el centro de su pecho.

Pero no era eso lo que la hacía diferente a una mujer real, era que su cuerpo era como el de una muñeca, liso como la porcelana, no poseía ninguna característica que la diferenciara como mujer, no tenía ombligo, nunca estuvo conectada a su madre, sus senos eran del tamaño de manzanas, no tenían pezones. El proyecto V no podía reproducirse así que eliminaron partes innecesarias. Eliminaron también glándulas, como las sudoríparas, para evitar ser rastreados, sus cuerpos no despedían olor alguno. Se dio la espalda para evitar el triste reflejo. Desenredo rápidamente con las manos su cabello.

Se envolvió con la toalla y salió, su departamento consistía en una estufa, un pequeño refrigerador, un lavaplatos, una mesa y una cama individual, las paredes estaban forradas de hojas que mostraban sellos de documentos oficiales, mapas rayados y viejas fotos en blanco y negro, todas con número de serie, se acercó a una, la miró un momento, y la hizo pedazos, 4-322 ya no existía. En su pequeña morada no tenía sillas, nunca se había molestado en comprarlas, tampoco sofá, nadie la visitaba.

Se sentó sobre la mesa y cogió el sobre doblado, rompió la parte superior que tenía una mancha oscura, y saco las factura, y números de cuentas bancarias, estaban manchados de sangre fresca. Miró fijamente sus dedos que se embarraron del líquido rojo. Era la sangre de 4-322, Ander.

Caminaba cuatro metros detrás de él, sabía que lo seguía, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda, como si tuviera la sospecha de que echaría a correr. No volteó a verla ni una vez durante todo el trayecto, sabía que mantendría su promesa. Se encogió de hombros. Estaba cansando.

No era su cuerpo el que necesitaba descansar, era su mente, se preguntó cómo V-11 podía sobrellevar las noches en vela. El insomnio crónico que los mantenía alerta durante las batallas, había resultado un infierno en el mundo real. Tenía miedo.

Siendo soldado jamás pensó que desarrollaría lo que los científicos de La Empresa llamaban características emocionales, cuando era soldado no se le tenía permitido pensar.

El programa de reintegración jamás hablo de eso. Solo mostraban videos de gente sonriendo y haciendo cosas que eran desconocidas para ellos, y lo llamaron libertad. La libertad de la que hablaban solo estaba permitida para los humanos. Su cabeza seguía atrapada en las caravanas de camiones que los llevaban a la guerra, en los búnkeres, en las celdas húmedas que compartidas.

Sus sentidos desarrollados hacían que cada sirena, cada helicóptero, cada bocina, sonara como la llamada a la matanza. Cuando comenzó el desarrollo emocional, por primera vez sintió el sabor metálico del miedo. En su cabeza resonaba las metralletas, las granadas, como si estuvieran al lado. En su cabeza… todo en su cabeza

El sonido de los moribundos, los gritos de piedad que no sentía, los soldados que se arrastraban buscando miembros perdidos lo acompañaban de noche.

En la oscuridad podía verlos con toda claridad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el sonido del avión de caza que se llevó a nueve de sus compañeros. Lo ensordeció. Comenzó a jadear, le faltaba el aire, ¿era pólvora lo que olía?...

-4-342… Kaiser!-

-Fuego en hoyo-

-KAISER!-

El pitido de sus oídos hacía que le palpitara la cabeza.

- Ander… Ander!- Sintió que alguien le cogía el brazo, era Kaiser, no, era una mano pequeña

Abrió los ojos y volteó, las pupilas violetas lo regresaron a la avenida que había recorrido los últimos ocho años. La gente lo observaba con curiosidad. El agarre de Mischa era firme.

- Falta poco – dijo la voz mecánica de V- 11, la preocupación fingida que el programa le había enseñado a adoptar cuando un humano reflejaba en su actitud o en su rostro algún alguna señal de dolor, miedo, ansiedad o inquietud. ¿Era más humano ahora?

- Si, dame un momento – dijo mirando que la gente que se había detenido a observar comenzaba a dispersarse.

Miró al sol que se ocultaba, el cielo presentaba las primeras estrellas.

. Es allí adelante, el edificio marfil, allí es mi… hogar –

Mischa no se fijó en él, solo observó el rostro del Soldado buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Los tristes ojos ojerosos le confirmaron que seguía en pie su acuerdo.

Lo tomó del brazo y caminaron los últimos cien metros en silencio.

Cuando se aproximaron a la construcción, Ander abrió el portón electrónico, Mischa lo soltó, el lobby era muy lujoso, de colores crema, Ander se dirigió al elevador, cuando este se abrió, Mischa entró, fijándose de que no hubieran cámaras de seguridad. Las puertas doradas se cerraron marcó el piso once.

- Todo está dispuesto, no tienes más que apretar el gatillo… no tengo miedo, envié a mi familia a unas vacaciones en Barbados, no regresarán hasta el fin de semana.-

Cuando escuchó sobre la familia de Ander, una sensación de inquietud la invadió.

- Nunca mencionaste que tuvieras una familia- apuntó mirando su reflejo en las puertas metalizadas.

- No me pareció importante…- dijo Ander con ojos bajos

- ¿Qué dirán cuando regresen?-

Un suspiro largo salio de los finos labios de Ander

- Tal vez nada – Las puertas se abrieron, y ambos salieron a un amplio vestíbulo adornado con costosos jarrones de cerámica lacada y flores frescas.

Mischa arrugó la nariz, despedían un aroma tan fuerte que ocultaban cualquier otro rastro.

Ander ya había llegado a su puerta y la había abierto, la sostuvo hasta que Mischa entró, luego cerró con llave. Mischa podía observar bien en las oscuridad vio que la entrada conducía a una amplia sala, bellamente decorada en blanco. Ander encendió las luces. Y Mischa pudo apreciar las fotografías familiares que adornaban las paredes, una moderna chimenea central a gas se encendió al instante. Mischa se detuvo frente al mural de fotografías. Ander tenía una esposa, una hija de catorce años y un varón de unos once, en la aparente normalidad que reinaba en el mural. Ella descubrió el detalle, Ander no encajaba en ninguna de las fotos, su sonrisa forzada lo hacía lucir incomodo en todas las fotos.

Sergei siempre sonreía para ella…

El tintineo de unos vasos hizo que volteara al contador de la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber- dijo Ander levantando una botella de lo que parecía un costoso coñac

- Agua-

Ander sacó una botella plástica de la hielera, y la sirvió en el vaso de coñac, el tomó un largo trago de coñac. Y se acercó, a Mischa le entrego el vaso y se puso a observar las fotografías.

- Nunca pude quererlos, pensé que lo haría con el desarrollo de las emociones, realmente lo haría, y sería tan normal y humano como ellos-

Mischa se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomo un sorbo. Y lo dejó sobre una mesa de café de mármol.

Ander la miro a los ojos y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

- No porque estés en casa significa que estás en ella-

Mischa no respondió. Ella conocía ese sentimiento.

-Mi hogar, fue la guerra… - dijo Ander apretando los labios.

Mischa caminó hasta el sofá blanco, en una de las mesitas auxiliares encontró un viejo modelo Beretta de 9 mm, tenía un tenue brillo, la habían cuidado hasta entonces

Mischa cogió el revolver con la mano izquierda se aseguró de que estuviera cargada.

Una bala…

Quitó el seguro, no tenía silenciador, ese era un problema. Miró los mullidos cojines del sofá, pensó que servirían, le daría tiempo a salir.

Le dirigió una mirada a Ander, este sonreía mientras lloraba y asintió.

- Debí haber completado, fue estúpido pensar que algún día seremos humanos - rio para esconder un sollozo -Yo solo pude fingir –

Se sentó en el sofá, viendo hacia el frente, no quería arrepentirse.

Mischa cogió el cojín con la mano derecha y lo afinco contra la nuca y la parte occipital del cráneo, la bala tendría que trazar una trayectoria vertical desde la cervical 2 para destruir, el cerebelo, el puente, la medula oblonga y la región occipital y la parietal. De esa forma se desconectarían los sentidos, la coordinación y los actos reflejos, dejaría de respirar y moriría, no era la bala lo que mata al individuo, podían dispararles directo al corazón y seguirían avanzando. Era la destrucción de los sentidos. Mischa posiciono el cañón de manera que fuera imposible fallar, puso el dedo en el gatillo, estaba a punto de halarlo, cuando Ander hablo.

- ¿Por qué elegiste vivir? –

Mischa no movió ni un milímetro el revólver, dejo de respirar por un minuto y analizó su la pregunta. Afincó con fuerza el cañón de la pistola.

- Porque alguien más también lo hizo –

El sonido del disparo se ahogó con la almohada y plumas volaron, la sangre salpicó su rostro, su ropa, las paredes, los mueble. El cadáver de Ander cayó hacia el frente chocando contra el piso, y una laguna roja se comenzó a formar alrededor de lo que quedaba de su cabeza.

Mischa se limpió la boca con la mano con que sostenía la Beretta, camino con cuidado de no dejar huellas sanguinolentas en el piso, y dejo el revólver en la misma mesa donde la había encontrado. No tenía que preocuparse por las huellas dactilares. No tenía.


End file.
